Julius Novachrono
|birthday= October 15th |sign = Libra |height= 180 cm |weight= |blood= AB |eyes= Gray |hair= Blond |family= |occupation= Magic Emperor (former) Magic Knight (former) |squad= Grey Deer (former) |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 1 |anime= Episode 3 |jva= Toshiyuki Morikawa |eva= Robert McCollum }} and |chapter= }} is the 28th Magic Emperor of the Clover Kingdom's Order of the Magic Knights. He is also a former captain of the Grey Deer squad. Appearance Julius is a tall, middle-aged man with short messy blond hair and gray eyes. One of his notable features is a blue asterisk symbol on the left side of his forehead; this symbol disappears when he dies. Julius' attire consists of a shirt and pants of similar color and designs. The white shirt has a high collar with black fur at the end, and intricate gold and purple-colored designs on its circumference. The shirt also has long sleeves with light purple cuffs, which have similar black fur and designs. A pair of gold ring-shaped ornaments are also decorating the upper and lower parts of each sleeve. Julius' brown pants are complimented by a pair of high boots of similar color, which have black fur at the collars as well. On top of everything, Julius wears a long red robe that covers his entire body. The part of his robe which covers his torso is decorated with white fur. On top of the fur, Julius wears a gold necklace and a couple of medals. One of those medals, a gold medal with a green cross, is positioned on the left side of his chest while the other, a shield with gold and red colors, is positioned on his right side. Additionally, a pair of robes are protruding from the fur on his right back. Furthermore, the robe only has a single sleeve for his right arm. During his time as a member and later a captain of the Grey Deer squad, Julius wears its squad robe over a longer robe. Gallery Julius as Azure Deer Captain.png|Julius as Grey Deer Captain Julius - Quartet Knights.png|Julius in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personality Julius is known to have an obsession with magic, as he loves to explore the kingdom in search of magic that he has never seen before. Usually, his childish personality emerges when he encounters a new type of magic and gets excited to see it in action. Julius also goes so far as to disguising himself, so he can conduct his search without being recognized by the citizens. Due to his childish nature, Julius also has a penchant of leaving his duties as the Magic Emperor, or intentionally leaving while high-ranking Knights are in the same room as low-ranking Knights, even though he is aware that they would eventually clash. Despite that, Julius is also a very wise man with wide knowledge and experience on magic and social dynamics. This can be seen when he recognizes the artifact that Yuno found inside a dungeon, and when he sheds some light to him and Asta regarding the weight of being a Magic Emperor. In addition, Julius does not see people based on their social standings, as he still treats Asta and Yuno in the same way he treats the other Knights regardless of their rankings. At the core, Julius is a loving and very driven man, partly inspired by Zara Ideale, the first commoner ever to become a Magic Knight, and one who put a great deal of effort into defending the citizens of Clover Kingdom. It was after Zara's death that Julius began to focus his energy into becoming Magic Emperor. Julius's dying thoughts was how he was grateful to have seen so many different magics... and so many different people. Along with the fact that he fought Patri, the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, without the intent to kill, and used his years stored up magic to defend the people of the capital city, shows the depths of his love for his people and his country. Biography While disguising himself, Julius attends a Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony where he witnesses Yami Sukehiro receive his grimoire and reveal his Dark Magic. Impressed, Julius invites him to join the Magic Knights. Because Yami is a foreigner, Julius also has to teach Yami the Clover Kingdom's language. Julius is impressed by a young William Vangeance's World Tree Magic and invites him to join the Magic Knights. When William hesitates because of his scar, Julius offers him a helmet. During a conflict between the Clover Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom, Julius encounters Lotus Whomalt on the battlefield where he witnesses the latter's battle prowess. Years later, Julius returns to the Noble Region along with several Knights from defending against a foreign invasion. They are welcomed with joy and cheers from the Noble Region's citizens. Six months later, Julius decides to disguise himself as an old lady and wander around Kikka's black market. He then gambles against Sekke Bronzazza, whom he manages to outmatch. Not long after, a thief snatches his belongings and runs away. Fortunately, Sekke and several other Knights from the Black Bull squad are able to apprehend the culprit. After one of those Knights, Asta, returns his belongings, Julius removes his disguises as the Black Bull members are leaving. He then begins to take an interest in Asta after seeing his Anti Magic. Subsequently, Julius receives a call from Marx Francois, who requests his immediate presence, but the Emperor ignores his subordinate. When he is informed of an emerging problem, Julius assures him that he found the perfect candidate to solve it. Later on, Julius assigns Asta on a mission to explore a newly emerged dungeon by sending a formal letter to Yami. Julius then receives a report from one of his subordinates that the Diamond Kingdom had sent Lotus Whomalt and his group to explore the dungeon. While all of his subordinates start to panic, Julius remains calm as he is confident in his Knights' abilities. After Julius learned that the dungeon exploring mission was a success, he immediately requests a meeting with the Knights who managed to complete it. During the meeting, Julius swiftly examines one of the artifacts that Yuno, a Golden Dawn squad member, managed to retrieve. He is excited when he asks Yuno to activate it, but quickly shows his disappointment when the boy reveals his inability to control it. Subsequently, Julius decides to refrain from explaining Sylph while encouraging Yuno to grow along with it. He then proceeds on examining Asta's artifact, but Julius fails to comprehend the writing in the grimoire. When he holds onto the sword, which was summoned from the writings, Julius can feel his mana is being absorbed by the sword. He then returns it back to Asta and explains to him that the latter is the only one capable of wielding the sword because he lacks any magical power. Subsequently, Asta and Yuno ask him about the method to achieve Magic Emperor rank, which prompts Julius to explain the simple truth to them that anyone with great reputation could become the Magic Emperor. Afterwards, he invites the young Knights to attend a War Merits Conferment Ceremony alongside him as he takes them to the ceremonial hall. After he promotes several Knights at the ceremony, Julius invites all of the participants to a banquet that he had prepared, before he disappears a moment later. When the Royal Capital is being invaded, Julius remains absent as he asked Marx to cover for him. During his absence from the Royal Capital, Julius travels to the Eye of the Midnight Sun's hideout where he lies in wait until the mages who were attacking the city, return. Once the Eye of the Midnight Sun members enter the hideout, Julius reveals himself and swiftly kills two of the mages, who were trying to attack him. Subsequently, he kills another mage before offering an act of mercy for a mage, who is willing to surrender, as he plans to kill the rest of them. When none of the mages accepts his offer, Julius engages in a fight against the remaining two mages before he activates a restraining magic spell on all of them. Afterwards, Julius notices Asta, who is finally freed from Sally's spell. Julius then lends his hand to the young Knight, who refuses and stands up by himself. Afterwards, the Magic Emperor shifts his attention to the sephirot within the hideout. At that moment, a bright light manifests and the sephirot disappears along with the mages he had restrained. Fortunately, Julius manages to secure one of them as he believes that the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun was the one behind the Light Magic. As Julius enables the communication magic, Marx quickly reaches out and informs him of the situation within the Royal Capital. Julius immediately returns to the city while taking Asta and the rogue mage with him. After one of the captains explains to him of Fuegoleon Vermillion's condition, Julius reassesses his decisions on leaving the capital's protection to the Knights while also determining the threat's significance. Afterwards, he addresses the Knights and gives them a few words of encouragement in regards to their mission as the protectors of the Clover Kingdom. The Magic Emperor then proceeds on addressing the citizens of the Royal Capital, in regards to the invasion. He also decides to leave vital information from the public, such as his suspicion of a traitor within the Magic Knights. Subsequently, he is present when Marx tries to extract information from Catherine and George, members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Unfortunately, their attempt is unfruitful as Julius asks his aide to keep investigating while they wait for Fuegoleon to open his eyes. After Asta recovers from his battles in the caves outside of Nairn, Julius has the boy brought to the dungeon to remove the wards on Catherine and George, but the Magic Empereor gets distracted when he asks Asta about Eye of the Midnight Sun's leaders' abilities. As Asta touches the captives with the Demon-Slayer Sword, Julius orders Marx to activate his magic. After hearing who the traitor is, Julius has Marx send the Magic Knight Captains down, and once they are gathered, he asks the captives to repeat their answer, Gueldre Poizot. When the Purple Orca tries to escape, he is stopped by Asta and restrained by Rill Boismortier, and Julius thanks everyone for acting for him since he does not know how to restrict his power. Julius then confronts Gueldre and has Marx display the captain's memories. Julius reminds the captains that the Magic Knights are to protect the citizens, and then orders them to search their own squads for more traitors but not to make the information public. He dismisses the knights and has Marx continue questioning Gueldre. Julius requests that Yami and Asta meet with him in his office. He explains to Asta about the magic stones and Grand Magic Zones and requests that the Black Bull squad recover the magic stone in the Seabed Temple. Several days later, Julius meets with the Black Bulls in his office. He congratulates them on their successful mission, having secured the magic stone and brought back three captives. Suddenly Marx contacts the Magic Emperor and informs him that the Diamond Kingdom is attacking Kiten. After watching the battle, Julius is impressed by Yuno and Sylph's strength and requests that the Black Bulls go and support the Golden Dawns. During the ninth match, Julius is amazed by Asta's Black Hurricane and Magna's Extreme Killing Vanishing Magic Ball. During the tenth match, Julius is excited to watch Finral and Langris' clashing Spatial Magic but becomes serious when Langris creates several spatial distortions. Julius is taken aback by the scale of the explosions from Langris' and Finral's magic clashing. Afterwards when Finral is unconscious and heavily injured, Langris tries to kill him, but the Black Bulls and Julius, Marx, and Owen arrive on the battlefield to stop the vice-captain. Julius comments that he cannot trust those who go easy on their comrades but also those who try to kill their comrades. Langris asks permission to deal with the Black Bulls but attacks before Julius can respond. However, Asta nullifies the attack, and Julius declares that Team B will fight Team G. To prepare for the impromptu fight, Julius freezes Asta and Langris in time and has Cob gather their teammates. Once they all arrive, Julius explains the rules before releasing Asta and Langris. The Magic Emperor silently watches as the match unfolds. Julius is impressed with Yuno's growth when he singlehandedly defeats Team M. The Magic Emperor then announces that Team I vs. Team P will be the final match. When Yuno displays his Spirit Dive spell, Julius is once again impressed with his growth and power. After the tournament ends, Julius approaches Zora and remarks on how much Zora reminds him of Zara. Julius finishes by asking if Zora would wear his Black Bull robe, but the rogue refuses to acknowledge the connection. Several days later, Julius is watching the sunset from one of the palace's tower. When William approaches him, Julius notes how unusual that is. William removes his mask and thanks to the Magic Emperor for everything he has done. However, he informs Julius that there is another whom he treasures and that he cannot choose between them as their paths diverge. William then transforms into Patolli, who thanks William and introduces himself as Licht. Julius expresses his regret over this revelation. Julius questions how Patolli removed William's scar, to which Patolli replies that human curses do not affect him. After Patolli explains his hatred for humans, Julius realizes that William's kindness allowed this to happen, but resolves to win. As their fight begins, Patolli launches multiple light blades, which Julius catches with Chrono Stasis Grigora, so Patolli closes the distance and attacks with Bright Judgment Whip, but Julius manages to predict and dodge every swing. Patolli then appears behind Julius and slashes him across the chest. The two land back on the tower wall and Julius explains how his Time Magic works while reversing the wound. Patolli renews his attack and tries to attack from behind again, but this time Julius appears behind him and blocks his attack. As their battle continues, Julius catches one of Parti's blades and sends it back, accelerating its speed and cutting Patolli's face. With Patolli distracted, Julius tries to restrain him, but Patolli dodges. When Patolli marvels at the Magic Emperor's strength and wonders about his grimoire, Julius points up to where it is hovering over the city. He explains that he constantly questioned who he was and where he was going until he became the Magic Emperor. He then tries one more time to restrain Patolli, but the elf moves up into the air and releases the sealed mana, the sheer amount of which leaves Julius stunned. As Patolli rains Arrows of Judgment down on the kingdom, Julius reflects on his past dissatisfaction with the nobles and his history with Zara. He, however, resolves to keep protecting the country because he has noticed a small change in the public's acceptance of peasants. He creates a giant clock that stops and dissolves Patolli's spell, saving all of the citizens. Unfortunately, this left him defenseless and Patolli stabs him. Julius collapses and bleeds out while Yami confronts Patolli. After Patolli escapes, Julius compliments Yami's new spell and remarks on how well Yami and the next generation of Magic Knights have improved. He thinks to himself about having wanted to create a future without discrimination and hate. As he dies, Julius reflects on his own failings and regrets and leaves the defense of the kingdom to Yami. His final thought is of all the magic he got to see, while his star tattoo and grimoire disintegrate. Later that night, Yami protects Julius's corpse from the attacks of Owen and Marx, who are possessed by elf spirits. After knocking those two unconscious, Charla, who has possessed Charlotte Roselei, forces Yami to run through the city while he carries and protects the corpse. When Sol Marron arrives to save Charlotte, Yami passes to her the sphere containing the corpse, which she buries in another part of the city. Battle Prowess Magic *'Time Magic': Julius uses this magic attribute to manipulate time. He can accelerate, decelerate, stop, or even reverse the flow of time. Chrono Anastasis.png|link=Chrono Anastasis|Chrono Anastasis *'Restraining Magic': Julius uses this form of magic to restrain his opponents in time, trapping them in a time loop. Julius Chrono Stasis.png|link=Chrono Stasis|Chrono Stasis Chrono Stasis Grigora.png|link=Chrono Stasis Grigora|Chrono Stasis Grigora *'Transformation Magic': Julius uses this form of magic to take the form of another human being. He usually uses it to walk among the commoners without being recognized. Abilities *'Immense Speed': Julius is extremely fast, as shown when he instantaneously appears between two Eye of the Midnight Sun mages killing them before they can even react, and dodges attacks from Sally and George with ease. He is also able to outmaneuver Patolli, as he instantaneously appears behind him when looking into the future. *'Immense Magic Power': As the Magic Emperor and the strongest Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom, Julius possesses an immense amount of magic power. The true nature of his magic is "Stealing Time" from those he target. The time he's stolen is stored away as reserves and he can use that power anytime he desires. His tremendous magic power allows him to perform a spell that covers the entirety of Clover Kingdom. *'Mana Zone': Julius can control all the mana in an area around him to increase his spell's power and range. By combining it with his Time Magic, he can see a little bit into the future and anticipate attacks. Equipment *'Grimoire': Julius possesses a coverless grimoire that contains various time-based spells. Julius grimoire.png|Julius' Grimore Fights *Julius Novachrono vs. Eye of the Midnight Sun: Win *Julius Novachrono vs. Patolli: Loss Events *War Merits Conferment Ceremony *Star Awards Festival *Royal Knights Selection Exam Notable Quotes * * Trivia *Julius' favorite thing is to disguise himself and search for new magic. *Julius ranked eighteenth in the first popularity poll and fifth in the second. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Julius ranked seventh in the second. *Julius' grimoire design is the background for Volume 15's cover. References Navigation es:Julius Nova Chrono ru:Джулиус Нова Кроно pt-br:Julius Novachrono pl:Julius Novachrono Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Nobles Category:Captains